Legend of Korra, Bloopers and Behind the Scenes!
by AnimeLuvinSuper
Summary: Go behind the scenes with the whole Korra crew as they say some crazy and funny things both on and off the set of the show and share these moments with you! Ratings might change from time to time. Also, Korra has a 6 year old sister, don't care what you say. Updating when my writers block is gone.
1. Welcome to Republic City

1 Welcome to Republic City

_The director has just given the whole cast their scripts. They're reading it aloud in their practice room._

Bolin: Whoa, whoa, whoa, me and Mako aren't in this episode!

Korra: Uh, yeah. Problem?

Bolin: Yes, problem! We're major characters too, y'know!

Mako: Bolin, calm down, we're coming in the next episode

Bolin: I don't see anything good in it at all though!

Mako: (annoyed) You get to show Korra your stuff and flirt with her

Bolin: ... fine by me!

Korra: I don't know if I should laugh or be worried

* * *

_It's the scene where Korra bids her parents farewell_

Korra: Mom, dad, I'll miss you.

Senna: We love you so much

Tonraq: (Hugs Korra more tighter, not letting go this time)

Korra: Uh, dad, this is the part where I go and you both stop hugging me

Tonraq: I'm not letting my little girl go off on her own. Who knows what will happen? Maybe you'll be kidnapped by some crazy blood bender, or run into a gang, maybe even meet some kind of firebender, and before you'll know it you'll be sleeping with one and I'll be the one to strangle him the next day!

Mako: Dude, you don't even _know_ what the producers and directors want to make cannon in later episodes.

* * *

_It's the scene where Korra and Naga are running through the streets. Naga is acting haywire._

Director: Cut!

Korra: Okay, what went wrong? We almost got hurt, _without_ stunt doubles like you intended, and it all went perfect to me, so what?

Director: Naga should've acted more, crazier, like a cat when it takes a bath.

Korra: So now what, we're gonna replace her with a cat?

Director: (Grins evily)

Korra: Oh, _no_

* * *

_It's the scene where Cheif Bei Fong is talking to Korra after catching her and taking her to headquarters_

Korra: You see, I'm the Avatar

Lin: Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me.

Korra: Okay, you know what, I can't deal with this

Director: Deal with what?

Korra: The way how you made her act all, I dunno, bitchy and stuff

Director: You shouldn't say that out loud

Lin: Oh it's okay, just don't remind her about when she's gonna need major help in episode 6

Korra: (worried) How?

Lin: Oh, I can't tell you

Korra: (gulps) maybe I shouldn't have gone _Jersey Housewife_ on you then huh?

Lin: No, no you shouldn't have

* * *

_To the scene where Tenzin has just decided to let Korra stay_

Tenzin: You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again

Korra: Yes! Thank you! You're the best!

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo: Yay!

Korra: (picks them all up in a bear hug)

Tenzin: Okay, I've been meaning to ask this for a long time, how the hell can you do that?

Korra: What? Pick you guys up at the same time with no hesitation? You're all pretty light

Tenzin: How? I'm 171, Jinora is 99, Ikki is 87, and Meelo is 45, so you can easily carry 402 pounds with no hesitation?

Korra: Uh, yes?

Meelo: She was probably a man before

Korra: WHAT?

Director: Guards, bring Korra here before she hurts the family! We'll try this scene again tomorrow!

* * *

_The scene where Amon is listening to Korra's speech of her arrival as the Avatar on the radio._

Korra: I'm so happy to be here, thank you Republic City!_  
_

Announcer: All right, that's all the questions the Av–

Lieutenant: (Shuts off radio) Amon, how do you wanna handle this?

Amon: Her looks are very stunning, including her breasts. They're so, flawless

Lieutenant: ...

Director: ...

Tenzin: ...

Korra: ...

Everyone on the set: ...

Amon: I-uh, I uh, I mean so the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans

Director: ...oh, that's uh, that's a wrap people!

Korra: Okay, Director, can you make sure he doesn't go into my dressing room? Or anywhere near me at a distance of 36 feet, unless it has to do with another episode?

Director: ...I still have no comment right now

Amon: Force of habit, sorry

Korra: Habit? Oh, spirits help me

* * *

Korra: Well, that's it for now!

Bolin: See the bloopers for the next episode, A leaf in the wind!

Mako: Let's just hope Marie will not be lazy

Me: I'm not lazy!

Mako: Sure you aren't

Me: Oh, just _wait_ for the next chapter, Mako, it's gonna be a real _doozy _:3

Mako: What? What're you gonna do?

Me: Can't tell :3

Korra: I can't wait either

Bolin: Mm hmm


	2. Important Notice!

Hey everyone! This is gonna be a quick story note here.

I know it's been a very very **VERY** long time since I've updated the rise of terra. I need to say a bunch of things.

1) I know the next avatar will probably not be a girl, but I don't care, it's my fanfic and I'm using my imagination. If you write a review about that I'm not gonna argue with ya. Just say wat ya wanna say, I'm not gonna worry too much about it.

2) I'm not the kind of person who will wait till I get the amount of review I want then update. I update when I can, I don't wanna just wait and be that kind of person.

3) the reason I'm not updating is because I have a huge terrible case of writers block, back to school shopping, and I'm in a huge depression because of something I don't wish to talk about.

This is also the same thing with LoK behind the scenes so I won't have to put this on there I don't care I'm too lazy.

I promise I will update once I'm cured of my writers block. I will not give up on this story.

Thats all! :3


End file.
